Benutzer Diskussion:Boba F/Archiv3
ICQ Hey Boba kanst du mir mal helfen? ich wollte gerade ICQ downloaden, checke das aber irgendwie nicht! Kannst du mir mal erklären wie das geht? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 14:27, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Boba ist anscheinend gerade nicht da. Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen? Wo liegt denn dein Problem? Bel Iblis Disku 14:46, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Okay Danke Dennis! Ich lade das, dann sagt er mir ich muss es Instalieren, das mache ich auch, nur dann kann ich das irgendwie nicht öffnen! Glaube ich habe es falsch runtergeladen! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 14:50, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Dann schmeiße es besser nochml vom PC und lade es nochmal runter. --Garm Bel Iblis 14:58, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Okay Danke! Werde es versuchen und noch etwas: Welches ICQ sollte ich mir laden? Es gibt da ja so viele ich hatte glaube ich ICQ 6 oder so! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:00, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Ich hab 5.1, 6 soll mehr was für Kinder sein. Bel Iblis Disku15:03, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::Kannst mir dann noch sagen wo das gefunden und geladen hast: Am besten einen Link geben? :) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:15, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::::Manchmal hasse ich diese ICQ-Betreiber. Anscheinend ist ICQ 5.1 nicht mehr erhältlich. Dann musst du dir leider ICQ 6 hochladen, sorry. http://download.icq.com/download/ Bel Iblis Disku 15:22, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Ich habe das 5.1, ich glaube ich könnte es dir als e-mali schicken... Cody 15:28, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Cody, könntest du Malte(War doch richtig, odeR?) helfen, ich muss mich nämlich noch anziehen und so. (ich bin gerade seit einer stunde wach^^) --Garm Bel Iblis 15:33, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) *So was den los? Mit ICQ kenn ich mich ein bisschen aus, also schildert mal das Problem und ich guck was sich mahen lässt. Boba 15:35, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :So jetzt sagt mir der Dumme Rechner das ICQ 6 nur für XP geht schniff!:( und 5.1 gibst nicht mehr! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:38, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Versuchs mal damit . Boba 15:40, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::ich könnte heiligem Klingonen "icq5_1_german_setup.exe" per e-mail schicken (wenn er mir die Adresse gibt). Cody 15:42, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Geht das??? Meine Email findest du hier. ! Boba ich habe doch gar keinen Mac! Schniff!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:46, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Das german setup bringt aber nichts, ohne ICQ selber, weil dass nur n setup, also n Sprachpacket ist, oder? Also ich hab auch ne Datei, weist genau so, und da isses so. Aber ich habe gerade ne Seite gefunden, auf der es 5.1 zum runterladen gibt http://www.zdnet.de/downloads/prg/0/5/de10155605-wc.html. --Anakin 15:49, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::Downloaden ist denke ich besser. @Anakin: Doch, das st alles, was man downloaded :::::::Hihi Danke Anakin! Bis jetzt klappt es gut!:) Werde mich mal anmelden! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:06, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::::So Der Heilige Klingone hat ja jetzt auch ICQ. Boba 16:27, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) Inhaltsverzeichnis Hallo, Boba! Wäre nicht schlecht, wenn du vielleicht hier mal ein Inhaltsverzeichnis einbauen bzw. ein paar Abschnitte ins Archiv verschieben könntest, denn so langsam wird's unübersichtlich. MfG Kyle 15:53, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :So hab archiviert, Inhaltsverzeichnis lasse ich weg, das ist hinderlich zu meiner Tabelle :) Boba 16:24, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Mach doch __TOC__ unter die Tabelle. Dann wird dort immer das Inhaltsverzeichnis angezeigt. Bel Iblis Disku 16:33, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Ich habs dir ma eingebaut Jango 16:37, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich frag mich manchmal was andere Leute für Probleme mit den Eigenheiten anderer Leute haben ;) Boba 16:43, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Ich hab da jetzt so ne aufteilunge gemacht, das heißt die fangen jetzt beide auf derselben Höhe an. Cool was? Boba Diskussion 10:04, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Darth Kallius - Bild wäre cool boba .... danke schonma im voraus.... :Jup kein Ding, üprigends, wenn du irgendwo was schreibst, also in dikussionen(Das schliesst Artikelikussionen,Benutzerdiskussionen, sowie die Portale Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel und die Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel, das Jedipedia:FAQ und die Jedipedia:Vorschlägeein, Artikel selbst, sowie Benutzerseiten nicht) musst du unterschreiben, das machst du indem du vier Tilden (~), die erzeugst du durch halten der Alt Gr Taste und viermaligem drücken der + Taste neben dem Ü, daraus entsteht dann deine Signatur (die auf deine Benutzerseite verlinkt) und einem Zeitstempel. Bei mir sieht das so aus --> Boba 22:20, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST). Weiterhin noch viele Grüße und viel Spass Boba 22:20, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) Mein Beitrag bei Jango Richt dein Augenmerk doch mal bitte kurz bei Jango auf meinen Beitrag, den ich ganz unten geschrieben habe. Um diesen kleinen Gefallen würde ich auch dich bitten.E.B 20:50, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ich schaus mir an, cooles Bild übrigends Erik ;) Gruß Boba 20:51, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) Danke, man sieht mir meine 3 Stunden Schlaf von HEUTE MORGEN allerdings an. Ich sehe auch etwas blass aus. Ich hatte zuerst sogar überlegt, vielleicht etwas zu retuschieren ;) E.B 20:55, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ich muss mal gucken, ob ich mein erstes Bild löschen lasse und dann eins mache, was in meine Infobox kommt :) Boba 21:12, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) Gut. Und danke für das anklicken. Du bist bis jetzt der vierte. Ich habe den Link jetzt rot markiert. Mal gucken, wie viele Personen mir im Laufe der Zeit dort zu etwas Spielgeld verhelfen...hähä E.B 21:17, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Du hast mir da irgendwie 2 Kilo abebissen, mal gucken vielleicht melde ich mich mal da an. morgen oder so. Boba 21:38, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) Dann musst du als Erschaffer aber bitte "Albinowookiee" angeben. Und achte auf korrekte Schreibung ;-) E.B 21:41, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Jup mach ich ;) Boba 00:32, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Startplanet Hallo Boba, Hab gerade in Yodas RS Forum geschaut, aber keine Frage bezüglich Abridon gefunden. Worum geht es denn? Wäre nett, wenn du die Antwort auf meine Benutzerdisku seite schreibst :-) Imperiale Grüße Periphalos 07:56, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Jo, habs gelesen..mir auch direkt nen Grund überlegt -Move geschrieben. Also startet Periphalos auch von Nar Shadaa ^^ Periphalos 08:20, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Okay super, werde gucken wieso ich da hinfliege. Dann müssen wir nur noch die anderen abwarten und dann kanns losgehen. Gruß Boba Diskussion 08:45, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Anakin muss noch seine Charaktergeschichte fertig schreiben, bevor es los geht. Yoda41 will noch (zitat)"bis zum Wochenende"(ende) warten, weil Periphalos gestern (?) beim GBK-RPG einen Link zu uns gemacht hat, villt kommt da ja noch wer... @Periphalos: Dein Charakter ist doch der gleiche wie beim GBK-RPG, oder? Cody 09:42, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Bitefight Clan Du bitte bei mir auch mal kurz beissen lassen. E.B 18:04, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Bist du Wolfi3 oder so? Da steht nämlich, ich hätte jetzt mal endlich EINEN Werwolf erschaffen. E.B 22:24, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich habe jetzt 2 Werwölfe erschaffen. Das eine ist Benutzer Lon als Wolfi3 und der andere ist dein Bruder als Jango wie in der jedipedia. Bossk war da als Chewbacca schon drinnen, kommst du auch? Kommst du auch? E.B 22:48, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Wohin? Boba 22:57, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) Felucia Su'cuy Boba! Was weist du alles über Felucia? Bao-Dur 21:05, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Was ich über Felucia weiß...alles was da drin stehtBild:---.gif Felucia. Schau mal rein ;) Boba 20:51, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ja, dass ist mir schon klar. Aber nun die Frage: Was weißt über die genaue Vegetation? Wenn du Battlefront II hast müsstest du alles wichtige wissen. Ich frage halt nur weil es Tiin nach Felucia verschlägt. Bao-Dur 17:43, 15. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Achso ja das kenn ichschon alles ;) Boba 19:17, 15. Jul 2007 (CEST) Tahiri- Artikel Hallo Boba F, entschuldige bitte, dass ich am Tahiri-Artikel gearbeitet habe. Hatte übersehen dass er under construction ist. MfG rogaldorn89 :Kein Ding, keine Sorge da steht zwar jetzt ne IP, aber das liegt nur daran, das ich nicht angemeldet bin, weil ich an nem anderen PC sitze. ;) 88.134.150.43 20:34, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::So jetzt bin ich auch angemeldet, wie gesagt kein Ding, mach dir keine Sorge, ist ja jetzt alles geklärt. Gruß Boba 20:38, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) 4.000 Ha ich hab jetzt 4.000 Edits, danke euch allen. Ihr seit echt die besten. Boba 04:13, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Hmm ich glaube dieser abschnit wurde etwas übersehen. Aber geil Boba cool das du 4.000 Edits hast, das ist wirklich toll. Und danke für dein Lob an uns allen;) --Der Heilige Klingone 13:19, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ich habe etwas mehr als 1.000.... aber irgendwann werde ich dich einholen!!^^ Cody 13:20, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) Bildmaterial Mal eine Frage. Hättest du vllt. Bildmaterial zu Obi-Wans oder Qui-Gons Komlink aus Episode I? Bild:Suchen.gif Darth Nihilus 66 12:39, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Erstmal mit wem hab ich den das Vergnügen? Wäre schön wenn du dich anmelden würdest und unterschreibst ;). Zu den Komlinls ja hab ich, im Kompendium den illustrierten Enzyklopädie gibts da Bilder zu, allerdings hab ich keinen Scanner. Aber wenn du mich kurz im Internet suchen lässt, könnte ich trotzdem welche auftreiben. Gruß Boba 09:42, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Also den von Qui-Gon hab ich schon mal. Wenn du mir noch sagst wer du bist, wäre das echt von Vorteil. Boba 09:56, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Obi-Wans Komlink ist schwierig, da gibts keine guten Bilder zu. Das Bild im Kompendium ist nict größer als mein Daumen, das kann man echt vergessen. Boba 10:01, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) Sry das ich mich erst jetzt melde, war beschäftigt. Ok das mit der Unterschrift hab ich schon wieder vergessen. Tut mir echt leid Darth Nihilus 66 12:10, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ach kein Probem, trag die einfach oben nach ;) Boba 12:28, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) PS:Bild:Comlink_Qui-Gon.jpg da ist dein Bild. Danke, dann werd ich mich gleich mal ransetzen.Bild:Klon2.jpg Darth Nihilus 66 12:39, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Okay viel Spass mit dem Bild. Boba 12:53, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) Nur noch 64 Artikel Ihr habt richtig gelesen, bald ist es soweit und die Jedipedia hat ihren Weg zu einer 5stelligen Artikelanzahl zur Hälfte gemeistert. Das heißt bald lassen wir die Korken knallen. Auf fröhliches schaffen, doch bedenkt, überstürzt nichts. Die Qualität sollte auch weiterhin die oberste Pflicht von uns sein;) Gruß Boba 15:38, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) :JUHU das ist doch jetzt mal eine Geile Nachricht! Hoffe das es weiterhin so weiterlauft wie derzeit!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:24, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) Vollmondjedis Wenn ich dich mal bitte kurz in den Sitz unseres Clans bitten dürfte, das wäre nett. Ich habe da nen Vorschlag zu machen. E.B 02:45, 15. Jul 2007 (CEST) :jo. Boba 02:51, 15. Jul 2007 (CEST) Fragen Hey Boba, wenn ich schon mal das Angebot bekomme, dass ich fragen darf, dann mache ich dass auch mal. Hast du 'ne Ahnung wie hoch das Durchschnittsalter so ungefähr ist? --Ilya 16:12, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Er vielleicht nicht so.. aber ich... und ich würds so um und bei 20 ansetzen... aber auch eher etwas darunter. --Modgamers 16:14, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Bild:O.o.gif (ich find das Teil nur geil) Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich das nicht weiß ?:) Ich schätze es ebenso auf 19-20 Jahre, aber ein paar sind schon ziemlich jung, wir haben zum Beispiel einen Viertklässler. Boba 16:16, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) So von 15-25. Mit einigen Außnahmen, die über 30, aber auch unter 15 Jahren alt sind. Kleiner Tipp: Viele Benutzer haben auch Tabellen auf ihren Benutzerseiten, wo sie alle möglichen Daten von sich angeben. E.B 16:18, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Wow.. 15-25... du grenzt es aber gut ein... wie gesagt 19 bis 20... --Modgamers 16:19, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Dankeschön. Dann bin ich wohl unter dem Durchschnittsalter.Bild:--).gif--Ilya 16:29, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Wenn du sagst 19-20, dann hört sich das so an, als ob jüngere Leute gar nicht da wären. Du kannst das einfach nicht so eng eingrenzen. Sie ist jünger, du hörst es doch. Sonst sagt sie sich noch, ich hab hier nur mit so viel älteren Leuten zu tun, das ist ja langweilig, oder so. Wir haben ja nun auch etliche zwischen 15 und 17, wenn du mal an die beiden Klingonen, Jango, Boba F und Diablo2 denkt. Da gibt es noch etliche weitere. Und Steffen Gebhard und Jade Skywalker? Was sollen die mit über 30 Jahren sagen??? E.B 16:47, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ähm Erik, ich bin 18 und werde im Dezember 19. Boba 16:52, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ok, ich werde im Oktober auch 19. Das ändert aber nichts an der Tatsache, dass es trotzdem etliche Jüngere hier gibt. E.B 16:54, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Natürlich gibt es die... nur ein DURCHSCHNITTsalter ist im allgemeinen eine einzelne Zahl... Mathe war zwar nicht mein lieblingsfach aber das krich ich grad noch hin. --Modgamers 16:56, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Babeln Hey Boba ich glaub Erik hat a was falsch verstanden! Ich hättes gerne unter die Tabelle. Hoffentlich geht es noch.Ilya 17:33, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Das geht immer. Er sagt, er wäre Spezialist für Babeln. Na ja, soll er mal machen, der Spezi. Bild:;-).gif E.B 17:34, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Danke Boba! Ist zwar aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen, aber ist es bei euch auch so verdammt heiss? Ich meine jetzt vom Wetter her! Bild:;-).gif Ilya 17:50, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Jaa gestern bin ich eingegangen, aber heute gehts einigermaßen. Hab ich gern gemacht mit den Babeln ;) Boba 17:51, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Jau, ich war für so etwas über ne Woche allein zuhause, meine Eltern an der Nordsee im Urlaub. Ich musste die Blumen extra oft giessen, weil es so warm war. E.B 17:59, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Hihi ein mandalorianischer Kriesherr der Blumen giesst :) Boba 18:02, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Noch son Spuch und die Mando'ade legt Blumen auf dein Grab. Bild:;-).gif E.B 18:05, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Alles klar Bild:;-).gif Boba 18:15, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Du, Boba, dieses Video von Youtube ist echt super! Danke für den Link!--Ilya 20:49, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Um welches Video geht es? E.B 21:01, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Joa kein Problem, aber welches Video meinst du? Ich hab da ziemlich viel, vielleicht das von Luke? Gruß Boba 04:42, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ja es geht um das von Luke. Mit den Emotionen. Ist echt gut gemacht! Bist du immer so lang auf?Ilya 12:18, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Nee ich hab geschlafen und bin dann um 11 Uhr abends wieder aufgewacht und hab dann ein wenig EP IV geguckt. Boba 13:47, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::EP IV?Ilya 16:31, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Ja Episode IV - Eine neue Hoffnung. Boba 16:31, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Ach so EP steht für Episode. Alles klar!Ilya 18:39, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) Heii wollte dir nur kurz zu deinem sechsten Platz gratulieren! Ilya 13:46, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) ??? Ich hab mal ne Frage: wenn man will das sein Artikel noch unter anderen Wörtern erreichbar ist (Bsp: Wenn man einen Artikel über Lichtschwerter lesen will kann man auch Laserschwert eingeben) Wie geht das??????? Bitte hilf mir! Mfg Darth Nihilus 66 17:18, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Das ist ganz einfach, du gibts den Begriff in Suche ein und dann tippst du dort folgendes ein #redirect Artikel zu dem Weitergeleitet werden soll bei Laserschwert sieht das dann so aus #redirect Lichtschwert :Jango 17:23, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) Vielen Dank Darth Nihilus 66 17:26, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) Keine Ursache Jango 17:27, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Nach Fünffachem Bearbeitungskonflikt: ::Mensch ich kann schon selbst antworten. ::Ich weiß was du meinst, wenn du beispielsweise den Artikel Krayt-Drache erstellst, fragt man sich natürlich, wer kommt auf die Idee, danach mit einem Bindestrich zwischen Krayt und Drache zu suchen, also gibst du in die Suche Kraytdrache und so weiter ein und auf den roten Link klickst du drauf. Dann erscheint ein Bearbeitungsfenster und du Tippst folgendes ein: ::#redirect Krayt-Drache ::Dadurch entsteht eine Weiterleitung zum Artikel, damit Suchende den Artikel finden, wenn sie den Originalartikelnamen nicht kennen. Boba 17:28, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) Doppelpunkte O nein Boba, sie verfolgen mich schon wieder. Die Doppelpunkte sind wieder da. Laaauf!!! E.B 09:13, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Bild:O.o.gif Oh mein Gott. Lauf um dein Leben....naja Erik, die sind schon wichtig, die tragen dazu bei, dass es übersichtlicher wird. Wäre schön wenn du dich dranhältst. Muss ja nicht immer sein, ich schaffs nämlich auch nicht immer ;) Boba 09:15, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Raaa, sie haben ihre Freunde geholt und auch die Bindestriche sind schon hinter mir her. Bild:;-).gif E.B 09:19, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Blöde Doppelpunkte. Schwer sich an sowas zu gewöhnen. Na ja. E.B 09:23, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Wir schreiben uns später wieder. Heute Abend denke ich. Ich mach jetzt erst mal Schluss. Bis später. E.B 09:36, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Jau viel spass, bei was auch immer du jetzt machst. Boba 09:38, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Pennen oder so. ich habe nämlich die gaze Nacht durchgemacht. E.B 09:39, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ja ich auch, aber schlafen...nee noch nicht :) Boba 09:39, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Haha E.B ich sag es doch immer das die Doppelpunkte gefährlich sind;) Aber die Bindestriche finde ich nicht so gemein:) --Der Heilige Klingone 14:28, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Komunikation Ich werde dir spätestens morgen eine Mail zukommen lassen Bao-Dur 18:01, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ist die Mail angekommen? Bao-Dur 19:07, 23. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ja die Mail ist angekommen, ach mach doch bitte Doppelpunkte ;)Gruß Boba 21:15, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::So zum Beispiel? Bist du schon durch? Ich werde dir noch während der ferien eine paar neue Seitens schicken. Over and Out Bao-Dur 18:17, 27. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hallo, Ich bin seit Gestern in Jedipedia ich habe auch schon eine Benutzerseite aufgestellt schau doch mal vorbei,auf deiner Seite war ich auch schon ,sieht gut aus.Du kannst mich unter Joscha.Berger@.de erreichen. Dein Gasgano--Gasgano 11:31, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Hallo, freut mich, dass dir meine Benutzerseite gefällt, ich schau auf jedenfall mal vorbei. Boba 16:17, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) Babeln Lies dir mal meine neuen Babeln durch. Was hälst du davon?E.B 05:26, 26. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ja sieht ganz ordentlich aus, irgendwie bekommt man das Gefühl du würdest auf Mandalorianer stehen. Bild:Lol.gif Boba 05:29, 26. Jul 2007 (CEST) Da habe ich ja was gemeinsam mit dir und Jango. Bild:;-).gif E.B 05:37, 26. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Joa ich muss mir auch gleich noch ein paar Mando Babels machen :) Boba 05:40, 26. Jul 2007 (CEST) Welcome Hello and thanks for the welcome :) I'll probably add de/pl interlinking sometimes, as my understanding of German language is only rudimentary ;) NLoriel 08:54, 30. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Hello, NLoriel! Nevermind, it's no problem if we can't communicate in German. Good to have someone like you to do that job since most of us don't understand your language. Bild:;-).gif Kyle 11:32, 30. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Like Kyle said there is no problem whether you can speak nor you can not speak german. We are glad to have you here and it is good that you will help us with the polish interwiki links because, there is only one person who do speak a little polish, so do your best with translating :) If there is a problem, contact me and I will help you the most I can. Boba 15:52, 30. Jul 2007 (CEST) Freundeliste Hi Boba F!!! Darf ich dich auf meine Freundeliste schreiben??? Ich mein, nach allem was du mir geholfen hast!! MfG--CC Gree disku 15:00, 30. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Aber sicher darfst du das. Ich füg dich dann auch mal bei mir hinzu. Gruß Boba 15:46, 30. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ok, dann wäre das geklärt!!!MfG--CC Gree disku 13:06, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) Mara Jade Skywalker Su'cuy! Boba, was hällst du davon wenn wir gemeinsam den Artikel über Mara bearbeiten? Bao-Dur 17:20, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Su'cuy! Lol das werden immer mehr :) Asajj Ventress und Jango wollen auch mitmachen. Ob wir das alles unter einen Hut kriegen? :) Mal gucken wie wir das geregelt kriegen. Ich weiß nicht welche Quellen Asajj machen wollte aber, die könnte man ja alle aufteilen oder so, mal sehen. Gruß und ret Boba 17:23, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ich hätte vielleicht gerne Die Verschollenen, Die Jedi-Akademie und die Corellia-Bücher. Und natürlich Treueschwur, wenn es nächstes Jahr erscheint. ^^. Ich hoffe, das waren nicht zu viele, ich teile gerne ;). Bel Iblis Disku 17:25, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::K, da ich auf jedenfall die NJO reinmachen will, aber noch nicht alle besitze, bin ich bereit die aufzuteilen. Boba 17:28, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::tja, von nichts kommt nichts! Ich habe Erbe der Jediritter Band 1-19, die Trawn-Reihe und Blick in die Zukunft. Das wars leider auch schon wieder. Aber nun eine andere Frage an dich Boba: Weist du etwas über die Mistryl? Wenn ja, dann bitte im Artikel(auch bei UC) mit eintragen; dann können wir den zusammen vollenden. Bao-Dur 17:31, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Ich kenne Shada D'ukal, das ist aber so auch die einige Mystryl-Schattenwächterin, die ich kenne. Bel Iblis Disku 17:33, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::: ich als Karrde-Fan kenne Shada natürlich auch, aber ich meine Aufbau der organisation, usw. Bao-Dur 17:35, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::: Ist das Gespräch jetzt eingeschlafen? Bao-Dur 17:53, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Ich gehe dann mal davon aus, dass du die Hand von Thrawn und die Thraw-Trilogie bei der lieben Mara machen willst, oder? Bel Iblis Disku 17:58, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich mach das aus Flucht der rebellen und wenn keiner Hat besorge ich mir die Dark Nest reihe Jango 18:07, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Dark Nest soll auf Englisch(laut Eilan) recht schwer zu verstehen sein und man benötigt Kenntnisse über die NJO-Serie. Bel Iblis Disku 18:09, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Mir egal, ich gucke noch nach anderen Büchern und COmics Jango 18:11, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::: Ich denke doch schon. Immerhin habe ich die Bücher. Ich sollte vielleich mahl eine Liste meiner Bücher erstellen.... Bao-Dur 18:13, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) PS: Wegen der NJO-Serie Jango kannst du mir eine Mail schicken, dann schicke ich dir in kurzen Worten die Zusammenfassungen der Bücher, da ich den Inhalt größtenteils im Kopf habe. ::::Jango, kleiner Tipp, ließ dir einfach Anis Zusammenfassungen durch ;). Bel Iblis Disku 18:16, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::: Ich bin jetzt nicht beleidigt, nur weil du meist das Jango lieber die Zusammenfassung von Ani lesen sollte. Du wirst jetzt vermutlich sagen, dass dazu kein Anlass bestünde. Nun, ich wollte damit nur zum Ausdruck bringen, dass ich nicht so unfähig bin wie ich auf den ersten Blick erscheine. Bao-Dur 18:20, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::Das wollte ich auch nicht sagen :). Nur eine auführliche Zusammenfassung, wie die von Ani, ist denke ich zum Verständnis besser als einige Sätze, ok? Bel Iblis Disku 18:22, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::Was fürne Zusammenfassung Jango 18:25, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Ani schreibt doch zu jedem Buch, was er gelesen hat, eine ausführliche Zusammenfassung. Bel Iblis Disku 18:27, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Habe ich das denn gesagt? Ich habe doch gemeint, dass ich nicht sauer bin. Außerdem kommt es immer darauf an was man über ein bestimmtes Buch wissen möchte. Was macht eigendlöich Boba, er meldet sich gar nicht mehr? Bao-Dur 18:28, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) Der is grad am zocken, zu der Zusammenfassung, was soll ichen damit, ich bin sowieso gerade dabei sie Bücher zu bestellen Jango 18:29, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) Damit du weißt, was wann passiert ist, da sicherlich darauf bezug genommen wird. Vergessen wir die Zusammenfassungen mal ^^. Wir Koordinieren uns mal kurz und ich klaute von der WP mal kurz eine Auftritts liste: *''Treueschwur'' Garm, sobald es erschienen ist *''Mara Jade (Comic)'' *''Erster Kontakt'' is schon drinne, aber ich guck nochmal drüber (Jango) *''Erben des Imperiums'' Bao *''Die dunkle Seite der Macht'' Bao *''Das letzte KommandoBao *Rückzug von Coruscant'' Jango *''Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''Flucht ins Ungewisse'' Garm *''Der Geist des dunklen Lords'' Garm *''Die Meister der Macht'' Garm *''Children of the Jedi'' Garm *''Darksaber'' Garm *''Rebellion der Verlorenen'' Garm *''Jade Solitaire'' Bao *''Ambush at Corellia'' Garm *''Assault at Selonia'' Garm *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' Garm *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the FutureBao *Star Wars: Union'' *''Judge's Call'' Garm *''Survivor's Quest'' Garm *''Die AbtrünnigenBao *Die schwarze FlutBao *Das VerderbenBao *Der Untergang'' Bao *''Planet der VerlorenenBao *Anakin und die Yuuzhan VongBao *GenesungBao *Die VerheißungBao *Das UltimatumBao *Jainas FluchtBao *Rebellenträumeboba *Aufstand der Rebellenboba *Wege des Schicksalsboba *Die Ruinen von Coruscantboba *Der verschollene Planetboba *Wider alle Hoffnungboba'' *''Die letzte Prophezeiungboba *Vereint durch die Machtboba *Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' Jango *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' Jango *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm WarJango *BetrayalJango *Bloodlines'' Jango *''TempestJango *ExileJango *Sacrifice'' Jango *''Star Wars Legacy 11: Ghosts, Part 1'' Wer macht dan was? Bel Iblis Disku 18:40, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich übernehme die Trawn-Reihe und die Hand von Trawn. ich könnte auch noch die erbe der Jediritter Reihe übernehmen, muss aber nicht sein. Bao-Dur 19:27, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::DIe NJO kann denke ich auch geteilt werden. Aber trage dich ruhig schon mal da ein, wo du die Sachen machen willst :). Bel Iblis Disku 19:31, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ich hol NJO, ich kauf mir die nämlich bald alle, daher würde ich das gerne übernehmen. Der Mara Jade Comis brauch von keinem übernohmen zu werden, da der schon komplett drin ist. Boba 19:33, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::: Ich würde gerne die NJO bis Jainas flucht übernehmen. Ist das ok Boba? Ich habe dir ne Mail geschickt Bao-Dur 19:59, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Ich suche noch diverse Comics dazu raus, mal sehen, Erben des Imperiums habe ich mir auch bestellt, mal sehen Bao können wir uns da irgendwie ergänzen? Jango 20:19, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::: Auf diese Frage eine Antwort zu finden leicht ist. Du suchst du Comics und beschäftige mich mit den Büchern. Bao-Dur 20:27, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::Allright, dann mal z ;) Jango 20:40, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::: Was meinst du mit "Z"? ist das eine codierte Nachricht, eine unbekannte Sprache oder ähnliches? Ich hoffe Boba ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass ich ihm ne Mail zukommen lassen habe. Bao-Dur 20:43, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Wann fangen wir denn an ? Bel Iblis Disku 20:45, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) Lass uns mal erst den ganzen Kram lesen und dementsprechende Notizen machen, nuja ich hab ja noch sachen auf English das wird etwas dauern, der Artikel läuft ja nicht weg Jango 20:48, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich denke wir fangen so schnell wie möglich an zu schreiben. Ich meine wenn vier Leute an einem Artikel arbeiten können wir uns ruhig Zeit lassen mit dem kompletten Fertigstellen, aber nicht mit den Starten! Ich bin dafür das Mara noch heute Under Construction gesetzt wird. Bao-Dur 20:52, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich muss noch anmerken, dass ich Genesung gar nicht habe. Das ist meiner meinung nach kein Teil der Erbe der Jediritter Reihe. Ich nehme meinen Namen da wieder raus. Bao-Dur 20:56, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) Leute ich bin für heute aus dem rennen. Ich kann heute nicht mehr auf die JP zugreifen, also nichts ohne mich entscheiden, ja? Bao-Dur 21:02, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Genesung ist der Prolog von Das Ultimatum, also hast du es schon. Bel Iblis Disku 23:32, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Stimmt. Ich habe mich vertan. Naja, wir sind ja alle nur Unmenschen. Bao-Dur 09:05, 5. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::: Wann wollen wir starten? Bao-Dur 14:58, 5. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Jango muss ja noch die Verbannte und Bane machen, Boba und ich Jacen, Jaina und Anakin und Boba noch Tahiri und ich noch Ackbar, ich denke mal, wenn Boba und ich Anakin Solo fertig haben und Jango die Verbante, könnten wir uns der lieben Mara ruhig widmnen. Bel Iblis Disku15:02, 5. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Jup, Jup! Ich werde mich dann noch mahl um die Mistryl kümmern und dann wird es schon noch was mit Mara. Bao-Dur 15:17, 5. Aug 2007 (CEST) Hey Boba, ich habe dir ne E-Mail geschickt. Bitte mit Mail antworten! Bao-Dur 16:40, 5. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich habe dir schon wieder ein paar Mails geschickt.... Bao-Dur 20:39, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) Gedicht Ne, ist eine abwandlung aus Goethes Faust: der Tragödie erster Teil (Hier ist ausnahmsweise Episode I die bessere ;-) )--Geist der stehts verneint 15:36, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ahh okay, ist interessant das Gedicht :) Boba 16:27, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) Hallo Boba! Ich werde dir gleich eine Mail zukommen lassen. Sage bitte Bescheid wenn sie angekommen ist. Bao-Dur 19:26, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) Boba kannst du mir bitte bei denn babel helfen. Ich weiss nicht so gut wie das geht. Wenn du Zeit hast kannst du dich auf meiner benutzerdiskussion melden. Vandale_198 20:13, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ist die Mail angekommen Boba? Bao-Dur 17:31, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja ist sie. Ihr werde alle echt off topic ;) Boba 18:26, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Bock noch ein bissel mit einem gelangweilten Sith-Lord zu quatschen?Dark Lord disku 01:34, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ja muss nur grad mein ICQ repairen ;) dauert also ein wenig...muss neustarten...ICQ geht nit aus awa uch nit an(bisschen Trierer Platt ;)) Su eich kumm gleich. Boba 01:42, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Des heär i gärn.^^Dark Lord disku 01:44, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) Problem Ich such dringenst ein Bild wo nur eine Doppelklinge zu sehen ist. Bitte hilf mir Re'turcye mhi Darth Nihilus 66 14:06, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Guck mal im Maul Artikel unter Lichtschwert. Inaktiver Benutzer 14:10, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::thumb|left|100px|Hier nochmal ein direkter Link...falls es in dein Babel soll, müsste es gut passen. Inaktiver Benutzer 14:12, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) Danke Verwaist30, ich brauchs tatsächlich für'n Babel Darth Nihilus 66 15:20, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) *Schön das ihr das alles alleine hinkriegt ;) Boba 15:50, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) hey Fett, bei dir ist eine Mail angekommen! Bao-Dur 15:53, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Könntest du bitte mal auf meine E-mail antworten, denn es ist wichtig.... Bao-Dur 21:27, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Hab geantwortet. Boba 21:37, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) Gaeriel Hey Boba! Wann machen wir die liebe Gaeriel Captison ? Bel Iblis Disku 10:00, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) :SObald ich Zeit habt, bei mir fängt am Montag wieder Schule an -.- Boba 16:21, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Bei mir hat sie schon angefangen -.-. Ich bin schon seit zwei verdammten Wochen im Dienst. Und habe jetzt schon keinen Bock mehr ;). Bel Iblis Disku 16:22, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ja kenne ich...hoffentlich pack ich das überhaupt mit wachbleiben...ich hab die letzten Wochen fast jeden Tag durchgemacht...und bin hundemüde Boba 16:23, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Hm, leg dich am besten mal für drei, vier Tage schlafen ;). Bel Iblis Disku 16:24, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) Sklaven Ich hatte das versehentlich entfernt, da ich eine ältere Version bearbeitet hatte. Bild:;-).gif E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 20:23, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Aso ;) Dann ist ja gut Boba 20:24, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) Hekis Todesdatum Ne es ist kein Todesdatum bekannt. Zumindest nicht das ich wüsste. Bei dem über den ich gerade schreibe ist das Todesdatum offensichtlich aber leider nicht bei Hekis. Da muss erst irgendeiner sagen wann das spielt. :'( Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:06, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) Tarnrüstung Hi Boba!! Ich wollte dich fragen ob du mir bei dem Tarnrüstung-Artikel helfen könntest. Ich finde einfach keine Informationen und kann denen von meinen Freunden nicht wirklich trauen!!! MfG--CC Gree disku 10:00, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich kanns versuchen, ich melde mich dann be dir. Gruß Boba 13:48, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) Frage Weißt du Wie die zwei anderen Jedi-Räte heißen? Ich kenne den Rat der Neuordnunng und den Hohen Rat aber mehr auch nicht Darth Nihilus 66 09:54, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ok hat sich erledigt, ich habs selbst rausgefunden. Darth Nihilus 66 10:01, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ok, kein Problem. Wenn du wieder eine Frage haben soltest, dann melde dich einfach. Gruß Boba 13:49, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) Mystril Hallo Boba! Könntet du mal einen Blick auf meinen Mistryl-Artikel werfen und mir dann mitteilen wie du ihn bis jetzt findest? Ret Bao-Dur 20:08, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Sieht bis jetzt ganz ordentlich aus. Was du aber aufjedenfall noch ändern musst, ist das Erste auftauchen des Namens Mystril, das schreibt man nämlich immer fett. Das machst du so, falls dus nicht mehr weißt oder nicht weiß oder weiß der Imperator wieso ich dir das jetzt sage ;) Mystril. Zum Aufbau muss ich dir auch noch ein paar Dinge sagen. Da das ganze eine Organisation ist, für die ich Geschichte als oberste Überschrift nehmen und die darauffolgenden dieser Überschrift unterordnen. Also so: Geschichte Gründung Beschreibung Und was da sonst noch kommt :Desweiteren gefällt mir der erste Satz in Gründung nicht so wirklich und zwar steht da: Der Grund der Gründung...der offizielle Grund. Das müsstest du umschreiben, vielleicht so: Wieso die Mystril gegründet wurden ist nicht bekannt, bis auf den offiziellen Grund oder so ähnlich, mir fällt grad kein besserer Nebensatz ein.... :Was mich ebenfalls ein wenig stört ist, dass du ab und zu im Präsens schreibst. Aber wie gesagt er ist ganz ordentlich. Sag bescheid wenn du vorhast die UC-Box rauszuholen, dann gehe ich ihn nochmal durch und üerprüfe ihn auf Typos und dergleichen. Viele Grüße Boba 20:26, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) Vielen Dank für deine hilfe. Ich habe dir zwei Mai geschickt, bitte lesen und antworten. Ret vod Bao-Dur 20:09, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Neue Artikelwelle Hi Boba, ich schreibe jetzt auch wieder Artikel. Ich habe erkannt, dass die StarWars.com Datenbank noch lange nicht aufgebraucht ist. Ich dachte, da wäre nichts mehr zu holen. Soweit möglich, schreibe ich wieder diesen oder jenen Artikel. ;-) E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 18:28, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Super Erik, ich bin momentan auch am Artikelschreiben :) Da durch einen unglücklichen Zufall mein Artikel Derral nicht Nummer 5.500 ist...*heul* muss ich jetzt gucken, dass ich wenigsten Nummer 6.000 bekomme :) So dann würde ich mal sagen, auf zu fröhlichen Artikelschreiben :D Boba 18:31, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich und die Vong Kannst du bitte mal meinen Teil von meiner Benutzerseite lesen indem ich über die Vong herziehe? Dann bitte eine Nachricht auf meiner Disku hinterlassen und deine meining kunt tun(die Disku ist nämlich etwas leer) Ich schicke dir gleich ne Mail.... Bao-Dur 20:08, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Scheint, dass Boba nicht anwesend ist, oder irre ich da? Bao-Dur 18:28, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Scheint so....neee ich hab im moment viel zu tun und finde nicht für alles Zeit, aber ich habs mir schon durchgelesen nur noch nicht die Zeit gefunden zu kommentieren. Boba 18:33, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) Pavarotti....ist tot Heute morgen ist einer der größten Opernsänger des 20. Jahrhunderts verstorben....Luciano Pavarotti. Schade ich hab den echt gemocht...-.- Boba 18:10, 6. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Naja Opern sind nich so mein Ding.... --Finwe Disku 18:38, 6. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Tut mir jaleid aber meins auch nich. Darth Nihilus 66 18:40, 6. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Ich steh ja auch nicht auf Opern....wie kommt ihr denn darauf??? ;) Ich mag den Kerl halt.... Boba 19:24, 6. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Irgendeinen Grund muss es halt haben, dass du ihn magst und was ist da nahe liegender als dass du Opern magst? :P --Finwe Disku 19:25, 6. Sep 2007 (CEST) Vielleicht hat sich Boba Pvarottis Bart zum Vorbild genommen? Oder ist es das "guter dicker Onkel-Schema" ? Bild:;-).gif E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 19:32, 6. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Mal ehrlich Finwe, welcher normale Mann steht auf Opern ;) Ich find den halt sympatisch, es gibt halt personen, die sehe ich einmal und dann mag ich die (aber im Grunde mag ich jeden, man muss mir schon sau dumm kommen, damit ich den nciht mag (ein grund wäre z.B. rechtsradikal zu sein, aber ich hab bis jetzt erst einmal rechte getroffen und das war auf ner demo )) Boba 19:34, 6. Sep 2007 (CEST) PS:Wieso der Bart?? *Fragend guck* ::Ich habe nie behauptet, dass du Opern magst, ich sagte nur, dass ICH sie nicht mag, da hast du dann was reininterpretiert :P. Außerdem dachte ich auch nich, dass du Opern magst, da auf deiner Benutzerseite steh, du hörst vorwiegend Punk-Rock und so was.... --Finwe Disku 19:38, 6. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Ich find's auch ein wenig schade, dass er Tod ist, denn er war der einzige Opernsänger den ich namentlich kannte.--Opi-Wann Knobi 19:40, 6. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::und was ist da nahe liegender als dass du Opern magst? :P Zitat von Finwe dann muss ich da irgendwas reininterpretiert haben...damn wie kann mir das nur passieren :P Boba 19:42, 6. Sep 2007 (CEST) @Opi:Ja ich hab ihn zwar nie singen gehört aber, wenn man heutzutage an Oper denkt fällt einem der Name Pavarotti ein... :::::So schlimm ist das jetzt auch wieder nicht wenn du mal was falsch machst :D. Nich gleich so aufregen...^^ --Finwe Disku 19:46, 6. Sep 2007 (CEST) Lustiges Nazi Video Zieht euch mal das hier rein: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=amnmCLfPcE8 E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 19:53, 6. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Kannte ich zwar schon aber is ganz lustig. --Finwe Disku 19:58, 6. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Jo kenne ich auch schon, aber zieht euch das hier rein, des is einfach nur geil :D Boba 20:01, 6. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::2x Bearbeitungskonflikt: :::Haha! Ja das kenn ich. Das ist ziemlich genial! Das hab ich jetzt bestimmt schon tausend mal gesehn, und ich brech jedes mal so ab vor lachen^^ Das ist einfach von forn bis hiinten ein absolut geiles Video :D --Anakin 20:04, 6. Sep 2007 (CEST) Babel Man kann ja jetzt neue Farben den Babels machen kann. Aber bei mir fonktioniert das bei einem nicht (Dieser User Wäre gerne Pilot der Black Staffel)) Gruß K. MephistoCT-47/26-2196 20:07, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Sag mir welche Farbe du möchtest, dann schau ich was sich machen lässt und erklär dir dann worans gehangen hat. Gruß Boba 20:21, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Yuuzhan vong gefällt mir Gruß K. Mephisto CT-47/26-2196 20:29, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Die Vorlage:Babelfeld ist nicht auf eine individuelle Farbe ausgelegt, versuchs mal mit der hier Vorlage:Individuell. Boba 20:37, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Danke für die Hilfe Gruß K. Mephisto CT-47/26-2196 20:55, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) Artikel Ich habe gerade einen Artikel geschrieben, der dich sicherlich interessiert. *g*. --Bel Iblis 20:50, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) Babelvorlagen Hi Boba, wie ich sehe hast du dich gleich an die ersten Babelvorlagen rangemacht! Bild:;-).gif Das ist im Prinzip auch gut so, nur darfst du dabei nicht vergessen, wirklich keine eigenen Änderungen an dem Code vorzunehmen, dafür ist der Code nämlich zu komplex! Dadurch wurden deine Vorlagen nun in Kategorien abgelegt, wo sie nicht hingehören. Ich werde das ändern, nur in Zukunft bitte eigene Änderungen mit mir absprechen, ansonsten bitte zu 100 % an das Tutorial halten: Jedipedia:Babel#Neue_Babelvorlage_anlegen. Gruß, Premia Admin 15:59, 8. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Hättest den Text ruhig stehen lassen können :) Sorry nochmal Boba 16:29, 8. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Hat sich erledigt, deshalb habe ich ihn wieder rausgenommen. War meine Schuld, sorry! Premia Admin 16:35, 8. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Ach Quatsch, Premia :) ich denke es liegt eher am Unistress, als an dir ;) Boba 16:36, 8. Sep 2007 (CEST) Der Mistryl-Artikel Hallo Boba! Ich werde warscheinlich noch bis zum Ende der nächsten Woche den MistrylArtikel beenden. So und da ich morgen Geburtstag habe bitte ich dich, dass du schon mal ein bisschen die Form änderst. Ich wäre dir dann sehr dankbar. Bao-Dur 19:33, 8. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Alles klar werde ich machen. Wie alt wirst du denn? Gruß Boba 19:39, 8. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ich maschiere stramm auf die 14 zu, hihi. Hast du schon meinen Ausschnitt der Geschichte gelesen? Bao-Dur 20:08, 8. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Oh was so jung noch?? Deine Stimme hat mich eher an 16 oder 17 erinnert. Ich hab mir en Artikel schon letztes Mal durchgelesen, aber sobald ich Zeit habe (wahrscheinlich so um 1 Uhr Morgen früh ^^) werde ich mich um die Form kümmern. Na denn ich sag mal noch nix zu deinem Geburtstag, das mach ich in 3 3/4 Stunden ;) Boba 20:15, 8. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Hast du etwa ein Problem damit, dass ich erst 14 bin? Für mein Alter ist mein WOrtschatz und meine Ausdrucksweise doch recht gut oder? Das behaupten zumindest immer die Freunde meiner Eltern. Bao-Dur 21:09, 8. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Nein Bao, da hast du mich jetzt falsch verstanden. Ich hab überhaupt kein Problem damit, dass du erst 14 bist respektive wirst. Ich war nur überrascht, dass du mit fast 14 schon solch eine Ausdrucksweise und so einen Wortschatz hast. Zugegebenermasen, ich hab mich auch etwas komisch ausgedrückt. Ich meinte mit dem Satz Deine Stimme hat mich eher an 16 oder 17 erinnert, dass ich dich aufgrund deiner Ausdrucksweise, deines Wortschatzes und deiner Stimmhöhe, für älter als 14 gehalten habe. Aber das ist ja überhaupt kein Problem, dass du erst 14 bist, im Gegenteil, es ist beeindruckend, dass du in dem Alter schon so rede(st)n kannst. Gruß Boba 21:15, 8. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ich habe mit zehn das erste Tom Clancy Buch gelesen(Operation Raibow). Nunja und dann kamen da noch Robert Ludlum, Clive Cussler Dan Brown, Vince Flynn Bücher dazu und das fördert halt die Ausdrucksweise. Zum Beispiel finde ich die verschiedenen Aussage-Wörter: sagte, meinte, usw) bei Jedi Padawan und Republic Commando nicht so toll, ständig kommt sagte, fragte, sagte, meinte, fragte und so weiter, es widerhohlt sich also recht schnell. Und um halt meinen Ausdruck zu fördern schreibe ich leidenschaftlich gerne Geschichten, die sicherlich nicht schlecht sind. Und noch etwas: Das ich meinte, dass du ein Problem damit hättest oder nicht war als Scherz gemeint. Ich muss zwar sagen, dass Die Rückkehr der Genoharadan nicht mal ansatzweise so gut ist wie z. B. jetzt meine neuste Geschichte Angriff auf die Yuuzhan Vong. Man wächst halt mit der Aufgabe. Bao-Dur 21:52, 8. Sep 2007 (CEST) PS: Da du nun weist, dass ich erst 14 bin kannst du trotzdem mit mir reden wie vorher. :::::::Klar rede ich weiterhin mit dir wie vorher, was wäre ich denn für ein Mensch, wenn ich dich jetzt anders behandeln würde ;) Gruß Boba 21:57, 8. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Das beruhig mich ja glatt. So ich muss mich wieder meinen Feier-Vorbereitungen widmen. Bao-Dur 13:12, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Wann überarbeitest du die Mistryl-Artikel? Bao-Dur 19:14, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) Bitefight Problem Dürfte ich dich mal kurz wegen eines aktuellen Problems, welches mich betrifft, zu bitefight reinbitten? Überprüfe doch bitte mal deine Nachrichten und sag mir, ob das stimmt. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 22:47, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) Deine Babel Hi Boba, sehen schick aus deine Babel. Bild:--).gif Gruß, Premia Admin 17:59, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Hehe danke Premia (ist ja zum größten Teil dein Verdienst, du hast das ja erst möglich gemacht ;)), allerdings fehlt da noch eins...das Premia babel :) allerdings bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich das auch als Vorlage machen soll...Vor allem wenn du jetzt eine Vorlage namens Premia machen willst...naja mal überlegen :) Gruß Boba 18:02, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Jop, sieht klasse aus, das hab ich mir gleich mal zum Vorbild gemacht ;-), mit dem Unterschied, dass ich die Babels groß besser finde. --Finwe Disku 18:28, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Ich hab meine alten Babel behalten, die anderen sind so winzig. Wenn's was neues einzubauen gibt, mach ich es mir einfach selbst. Bild:;-).gif Kyle 18:53, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Du kannst die neuen Babel auch Groß machen Kyle, da musst du einfach nur ein |groß in der Vorlage angeben. Boba 19:01, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Schon, aber ich hab auch welche mit Bildern (kannst ja mal schauen), und zu denen würde das nicht mehr passen, ich hab's bereits versucht. Ich komm' klar, das ist ja die Hauptsache. Bild:--).gif Kyle 19:05, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::Ja da hast du recht. Wenn dus dir anders überlegst und iwie Hilfe brauchst, ich bin gerne bereit dir beizustehen ;) Boba 19:09, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Wo genau muss man die in die Vorlage setzten Boba? Den zwei meiner Babel sind plötzlich klein! :'( Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:16, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::::das machst du so: . Gruß Boba 19:18, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Cool es klappt!:) Danke Boba! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:25, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) Jo kein Problem Malte :) Gruß Boba 19:27, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) Mira aus KOTOR II Hallo Boba! Ich habe folgene Frage an dich: Kann man als maskulinen Spieler bei KOTOR II mit Mira flirten? Mir wäre sehr damit geholfen wenn du es mir schnell mitteilen würdest, Ret Bao-Dur 19:38, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Das kann ich auch beantworten ... probier es doch einfach aus:)! --Der Heilige Klingone 19:44, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Diese Aussage mag zwar witzig gemeint sein, doch hilft sie mir gar nicht weiter. Die Frage ist nämlich das Einzige das ich bei KOTOR II noch nicht ausprobiert habe. Bao-Dur 10:55, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Da kann ich dir nicht helfen, ich hab KotOR immer kanonisch gespielt, d.h. mein Charakter war immer weiblich. Boba 10:56, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Aber lol warum probierst du es nicht aus... ich blick da nicht durch. Und nein sollte nicht witzig sein ist doch so. --Der Heilige Klingone 13:26, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) Hilfe Hallo Boba, weißt vieleicht wie diese kleinen Droiden heißen die auf dem ersten Todesstern herumfahren? Die sind so winzig und als Han und Luke Chewbacca getarnt abführen, brüllt Chewie einen von ihnen an. Ich hoffe du kannst mir weiter helfen. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 13:50, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Du meinst die Maus-Droiden. Boba 13:51, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Danke Boba. Mein Bruder hats mir auch gesagt nur ich hab ihm nicht geglaubt!:D Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 14:13, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Jo kein Problem Malte ;) Boba 14:16, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) Mon Calamari (Planet) Hi Boba, also ich finde das sich das so "komisch" anhört. Also ich weis auch nicht wie ich das erklären soll :( Aber hört sich so an als erzählt man das einem kleinem Kind. Und ich habe auch ein Fehler gemacht der Satz sollte so werden "die alles fressen," und nicht nur "die fressen". Ich hoffe du verstehst was ich meine :) --Der Heilige Klingone 00:43, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Achso meintest du das. Dann schreiben wir am besten einfach wahrlich alles fressen. Bild:Coin.gif Gruß Boba 01:14, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Jo geil, ich habe es jetzt geändert. --Der Heilige Klingone 14:44, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) Imho Hi, was heißt eigentlich imho?--The Collector Audienz 17:19, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) :*Grins* das hab ich mich auch immer gefragt, bis ich mal per Googlesuche fündig wurde: Imho heißt In my humble opinion zu deutsch Meiner bescheidenen Meinung nach. Gruß Boba 17:21, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) ICQ Kannst du mal ICQ on kommen ? --Der Heilige Klingone 15:21, 21. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Nee im Moment ist schlecht...mein Internet spinnt total und ich bin frh, dass ich in die Jedipedia kann. Das verschieben wir wohl besser. Kann sein, dass ich heute Aben doch noch on komme, wird sich herausstellen. Gruß Boba 17:22, 21. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Schade das es nicht geklappt hat, aber so wichtig war es auch nicht. Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 01:09, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) Zusammenarbeit beim Mistryl-Artikel Hallo Boba! Nachdem ich nun meine Internet-Probleme gelöst habe melde ich mich wieder. Und da ich im Moment den Mistryl-Artikel laufen habe und da da noch mal rüber sehen wolltest hier mein Vorschlag: Du schaust diese Woche noch mal über den Artikel rüber und ich vollende ihn in den nächsten zwei Wochen. Bao-Dur 19:39, 21. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Akzeptiert ;) Boba 19:40, 21. Sep 2007 (CEST) Bücher Infobox Ich hab da mal ne Frage zu den Infoboxen von Büchern: Normalerweise sind bei allen Infoboxen ganz oben der Name und dann das Bild, aber bei den Büchern kommt erst das Bild und dann der Name. Ist das gewollt oder ist das ein Fehler? --Finwe Disku 17:36, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Das weiß ich jetzt ehrlich gesagt nicht, aber ich glaube das ist so gewollt. Frag mal Ben Kenobi, der hat die Infoboxen glaube ich alle gemacht, daher wird er das eher wissen als ich. Sollte er eine Antwort wissen, sagst du mir dann bitte Bescheid? Boba 17:40, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ja mach ich. --Finwe Disku 17:41, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) Benutzerseite Moin Fett! Fällt die an meiner Benutzerseite irgendetwas auf? Falls Ja kannst du dich ja melden. Bao-Dur 20:05, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST)